The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is an upcoming three-maphttp://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/ DLC for both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. According to an interview with PC Gamer, it is set be released on October 5th. It will be free on the PC and Mac (to be launched with the Mac version of Left 4 Dead 2 at the same time), and cost 560 Microsoft points for the Xbox 360. It will be the sixth and so far chronologically last campaign for Left 4 Dead. Whether or not there will be other, later DLC is unknown, although it was hinted that there will be more; in a Valve interview it was said that the Left 4 Dead story was "Far from over!" and players can choose which one of the original cast 'meets their maker' in the upcoming downloadable content. * When downloaded for Left 4 Dead, you will gain a new campaign, called The Sacrifice, which is played as the original Survivors, and end with a member of the team sacrificing themselves. * When downloaded for Left 4 Dead 2, you will gain The Sacrifice, along with No Mercy from the original Left 4 Dead being playable. In addition, players will take control of the original Survivors, but retain all the new weapons and items from Left 4 Dead 2, such as the M60, Chainsaw and Defibrillator, along with the Special Infected from Left 4 Dead 2. __toc__ Released in The Sacrifice * The No Mercy campaign for Left 4 Dead 2 * The original Survivors for Left 4 Dead 2 (Only for No Mercy and The Sacrifice) * New sound files for the original Survivors (Bill included, one of his new files can be found here). * Official inclusion of Left 4 Dead assets into Left 4 Dead 2, simplifying certain steps for custom content in the future.http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=4257 Notes * Chet Faliszek commented in a thread on the steam user forums with a new line for Bill in The Sacrifice. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version, not only are the Special Infected included, but the Uncommon Infected are as well. In some of the below images, CEDA Worker Infected and Worker Infected are shown. It is unknown if Valve will release new Uncommon Infected at this point or if they appear in Left 4 Dead also, with or without having their special abilities. * A 190 Page comic book will go into detail what happens before the first game. * The Hunting Rifle in Left 4 Dead (commonly referred to as the Sniper Rifle prior to Left 4 Dead 2, which the interview may have made a mistake on) will be rebalanced to match its counterpart in Left 4 Dead 2. * One of the pictures released shows a picture of a bloodied Bill holding a Molotov with a Tank ready to attack him. This might hint that Bill was killed by a Tank. **The picture also shows Bill holding his cigarette, probably throwing it away hinting it's absence in Bill's lips after dying. **However, it is also possible that he is using his cigarette to light the Molotov at the time or vice versa, as he is holding it close to his face. * One of the pictures released shows Francis with one foot on a low wall. Next to him is a jukebox, meaning like in the previous DLC, there may be a jukebox here too, possibly with another new soundtrack in addition. * One of the pictures released shows the player wielding the M60, meaning this may be the second Campaign in which it becomes available. * In the interview with Chet Faliszek, Louis is seen in comic format talking on a phone and to the left is a figurine of the Heavy from Team Fortress 2. * The finale is said to be a "new style" of finales, where the Survivors will have to complete three separate objectives. * Supposedly, the finale of this campaign is going to be on the same location as The Port in The Passing. * It is unknown whether the Tank and the rest of the original Left 4 Dead Special Infected will appear as they do in Left 4 Dead or as they do in Left 4 Dead 2. However, the Tank in the artwork of Bill in one of the pictures below has his appearance from Left 4 Dead 2, and since the end of The Sacrifice supposedly takes place right before the beginning of The Passing, the Special Infected may have their Left 4 Dead 2 skins. ** Alternatively, it is possible that the Special and Common Infected will keep their appearances from either Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2 depending on which game you play the DLC on. * The first part of the comic will be released on Tuesday, September 14, 2010. Part one will focus on Louis's backstory, part two on Zoey, part three on Francis, and the final part will focus on Bill. External Links GameTrailers TV Interview Gallery sacrifice 2.png Sacrifice.png sacrifice 3.png sacerifice 4.png The-Sacrifice-DLC.jpg Left-4-Dead-The-Sacrifice-DLC.jpg bill.png louis.png References Category:Downloadable Content Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns